


The Master’s Pets

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Piercing, Crossdressing Kink, Genital Piercing, Heavy BDSM, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Written for my fave writing discord's live writes :sluglove:Harry and his Master have some kinky fun. ^.~





	The Master’s Pets

The hotel they had picked was decadent. High quality Egyptian sheets covered the bed. A chandelier hung as the centrepiece of the room. Champagne was on ice near the bed.

Harry adjusted his dress in the bathroom. It had been picked with the utmost care. An a-line dress, with a deep v neckline. No straps. His shoulders were bare, waiting to be marked.    
  
He could hear voices coming from the bedroom now. A soft creak as someone sat on the bed. Harry closed his eyes and imagined what was going on in the room. His throat was dry, he knew who  _ one _ of the people in the room was. Could hear the voice, loud and clear. Harry's palms started to sweat.

Harry gripped the edge of the marble sink to steady his nerves. He hated waiting, of course, that was the point. He heard a sigh, the lowering of a zip and bit the inside of his check to keep quiet. 

From the hiding place, he could hear the sounds of a blow job. The gentle  _ sucking _ and  _ slurping _ sounds. The low moans from that voice that just sent shivers down his spine.    
  
Harry's cock stirred, hardening in his silk panties. He wanted to be out there, his knees bedding into the soft carpet as he opened his mouth to accept his master's cock.

Needing something to do, and knowing he would be punished if he dared touch himself, Harry slipped out of the expensive high heeled shoes he had been brought for tonight and paced around the bathroom. 

The minutes ticked by, his Master came into the other's mouth. Harry ran his hands through his hair one last time, trying in vain to style it so it looked someway decent. He gave up though when the rich, commanding voice spoke the words he had been waiting to hear.    
  
"You can come out now, Pet."    
  
Harry hurriedly slipped the shoes back on, tugged on the skirt one final time and then opened the bathroom door.

Keeping his eyes on his Master, Harry walked with confidence towards the centre of the room, where his Master stood. He knelt, keeping eye contact. 

"This is Harry." His Master stroked his hair fondly, running long fingers through his mass of curls. "He is our entertainment for tonight."    
  
"Harry and I - we've met before."    
  
Harry's mouth dropped. He knew the other's voice. Why had he not recognised it before? Pulling his eyes away from his Master's, Harry glanced at the other man - who smirked back at him.

"Stand up, Harry." His Master sounded amused. Harry stood slowly, wanting to show off for both of them. 

"Always so eager to perform," his Master teased. "Did you enjoy listening, Harry?"   
  
"Yes, Master," Harry answered honestly.    
  
"You wanted to join in, didn't you? Wanted to be one sucking my cock?"    
  
A blush covered Harry's cheeks. "Yes, Master," he said softly.    
  
"Turn around."    
  
Harry did, now facing the man he hadn't seen since he was a teenager. He had changed over the last several years, there were lines around the eyes he knew so well. A scar on the bottom lip that hadn't been there before. His midnight black hair was short, brushing just under his ears. He looked royal and more put together than Harry ever had.    
  
Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. Watching as the eyes darkened in lust, turning a deep black.    
  
"Tell him what you did today, Harry," his Master instructed. "Tell him how desperate and willing are you to obey and please."

Images from this morning flashed through Harry's mind. He tried to order them, it would be best to start at the beginning after all. 

"This morning, Master picked me up and we drove to London in his car." Harry's breath hitched as his Master encircled him in his arms, one hand pressing against the hardness hidden by the skirt of the dress.    
  
"Don't stop on my account," his Master said, placing a kiss on the side of Harry's neck.    
  
"Oh," Harry moaned, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Master wanted pleasure and so he instructed me to suck him off - while his guests watched."    
  
Oh yes, Harry would never forget  _ that _ car ride. His Master rarely travelled alone - he was always surrounded by smartly dressed men. Harry had no idea what these men did, or why they were always around his Master, and he knew better to ask.    
  
When his Master had unzipped himself and instructed Harry to suck him off - well, Harry could only  _ obey. _ He wasn't about to deny his Master anything in front of the other men. He could not embarrass his Master like that. And so, Harry had sunk to his knees and opened his mouth.

Harry could feel his silk panties becoming damp. The other's eyes were blown wide with lust. Harry wondered what he was thinking. If he was jealous or upset that Harry had never been so daring in their time together. 

"And then?" His Master prompted, lightly slapping Harry's bottom. "The next part is my favourite part." Harry didn't have to be facing his Master to see his grin.    
  
" Master wanted to buy me a pretty new dress." Harry smoothed down the skirt of the dress he was currently wearing for emphasis. "And so we went shopping."    
  
His Master had taken Harry to his favourite clothing stores and they had an enjoyable time together. It was in the last shop that things had taken a turn. Harry had slipped into a red satin dress and stepped out to show off how it looked.    
  
The satin had clung to Harry like a second skin, the hem coming to rest at the very top of his thighs. If Harry raised his arms, the dress would rise up, exposing his cock and balls.  Harry twirled, showing his Master the back of the dress - or rather lack there off. The dress had a low scooped back, exposing all of his back and the 't' of the black thong he had been wearing.    
  
After a day of playful teasing, this had been the last straw for his Master. Harry quickly found himself back inside the dressing room, the dress pushed up his back, the thong ripped off him.    
  
His Master had opened the tube of KY jelly he carried in his pocket and quickly slicked up his cock, his now slick fingers sliding into Harry and roughly preparing him.

Harry pressed his hands on the dressing room wall as he bent over, spreading his legs. His Master had taken him roughly. His thick cock speared into Harry with a pinpoint accurate aim for the sweet spot that drove Harry wild. 

His Master growled in his ear, telling him to be as _loud_ as he wanted. Already flushed that he was being taken in a _dressing room_ , Harry could see no reason to deny his Master. So he had moaned, and whined and whimpered. He had begged for more, pleaded to be fucked _harder._ He had screamed his Master's name as the man drove into him and _came._   
  
As a reward, Harry had been allowed to cum. It had only taken a few firm strokes from his Master and Harry had came. His cum splattering heavily on the floor and wall. Harry felt guilty for leaving a mess for someone else to clean up, but his Master hadn't cared. Only laughing when Harry brought it up.   
  
"Let them see," his Master had smirked. "They all heard you, let them see the result of good sex."   
  
His Master had brought the dress, informing Harry he hoped to see him in it often.

Harry's mouth felt dry, he had never spoken about what he had his Master do to anyone else. His friends assumed he was dating someone and asked him who it was. Harry dodged every question and had turned down every offer to bring his partner over for dinner or double dates. 

A soft knock broke the silence that had filled the room.    
  
"That would be our room service. Be a good boy Harry and answer the door," his Master said.    
  
"Yes, Sir," Harry answered. He made to move forward, but his Master held him back, pulling the dress up so his panties showed.    
  
Content, he let go, and Harry walked towards the hotel room door.

"Room service, Lord -," The waiter faltered, eyes darting away from Harry. "Erm..."    
  
Harry understood, he could only imagine what this looked like to outsiders. "I'll take it from here," Harry said gently. The waiter nodded stiffly, turned and walked away.    
  
Harry brought the tray inside, wheeling it to the foot of the bed.    
  
"Well done, Harry," his Master said, a smirk playing on his lips. "I have my boys and some very delectable food. Tom, it's time to pop the champagne."

"Tom, I do believe Harry, while beautiful, is overdressed - would you kindly undress him?" 

Tom, who had just finished pouring their Master a glass of champagne, looked hungrily at Harry.  "Oh yes, Master, it would be my pleasure."

Harry folded his hands neatly in front of himself as Tom approached him. He had not spoken nor he had he been this close to Tom in a very long time. Tom circled him, his eyes roaming over Harry's body. 

The first touch had Harry shivering in pleasure. Tom slapped his thigh, before moving behind him. Tom pressed up close against him, his cock pressing into Harry's lower back.    
  
Harry whimpered. He remembered that cock. How it felt inside him, how he had spent evenings being nothing more than a cock warmer for it. Then his mouth watered at the memories.    
  
Tom slowly pulled the zipper of the dress down. Harry's breath hitched as the dress slipped down his body.    
  
Harry's panties joined his dress on the floor.    
  
"Stop," their Master ordered. "That's enough. Harry, please lie down on the floor. Tom and I are hungry."

Harry quickly obeyed, walking to be closer to their Master and then lying down, his back resting on the soft woollen carpet. 

  
"Lie very still," their Master said before turning his attention to Tom. "Why don't you set up the table, hmm?"    
  
Harry dug his nails into the thread of the carpet as Tom placed the food on Harry's stomach.    
  
"Damn," Tom muttered under his breath, as he ran fingers over the new additions on Harry's body. Harry blushed. It was their Master's idea that Harry have his nipples pierced. A thin gold chain was attached to the piercings for their Master's enjoyment.    
  
His nipples weren't the only things Harry had had pierced on his Master's orders. Harry's cock was now adorned with a Jacob's Ladder piercing, topped off with  lorum and guiche piercings.    
  
"So hot," Tom breathed.    
  
Harry smiled and tried to glance down at what was being placed on his body. He could see cream filled strawberries and somewhere there was chocolate. The aroma of bitter dark chocolate was one Harry knew well - he had fed his Master dark chocolate on many occasions.

"Like what you see?" Their Master asked, his voice coloured with amusement. Tom had not taken his eyes from Harry's chest. 

Tom nodded, before remembering he was to  _ speak _ in his Master's presence. "Yes, Master."    
  
"Good, because this is your future."    
  
Harry bit his bottom lip as he heard Tom's sharp intake of breath.  _ So much for being an Alpha, _ Harry thought.    
  
Their Master sat elegantly by Harry's side, his hand brushing Harry's hair from his face.    
  
"I told you, I mark  _ all _ my subs. You might be brattier than Harry, but you  _ bow _ to  _ me. _ I have your piercings picked out and a date booked."    
  
There was a shocked pause. "Thank you, Master," Tom said finally, his voice tight.

"Now, to Harry. Let us not be rude dinner guests."

Harry tried to keep his breath even as the two gazed at him. This was a first for him and his Master, he hoped it wouldn't be the last. His Master lowered his head first, tongue flicking out to taste Harry's skin, before his teeth picked up the food.    
  
Keeping still was  _ hard. _ Harry wanted to arch his back with every touch from the two dark haired men. Every time a tongue licked his body, or teeth grazed him, sometimes lightly biting him, he whimpered. The pleasure of being used like this was overwhelming. It was lucky nothing had been placed on his cock. Harry was sure the lightest touch of his dick would have him cumming hard.    
  
His Master stood, and Harry whined in disappointment. His Master chuckled.    
  
"My sweet boy, we're not done yet. The night is still young."    
  
Harry sighed, a part of him knew that of course, but still, he always craved the older man’s touch.    
  
His Master sat back down next to him. Without warning, a cold liquid was squirted onto Harry's hard and sensitive nipples.    
  
"Oh dear, Tom, I seem to have spilled some honey."    
  
Harry moaned loudly as Tom bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking the hardened stud as he worked to gather the honey.    
  
Happy that the first nipple had been cleaned up, Tom moved on to the other, sucking and licking as he worked to clean Harry up.    
  
"Master," Harry panted, "Master please."    
  
"Do you want to cum Harry?" His Master asked.   
  
"Yes please."    
  
"No," his Master said. "Do you need to be helped not to cum?"    
  
"Yes, Master."

"Tom fetch me Harry's box," their Master instructed. 

Harry licked his dry lips. His box was a beautifully handcrafted walnut trinket box with 'H' engraved in silver on the lid. Inside his Master kept his favourite toys.

Harry tried to remember what was inside it, but his mind didn't want to function. His Master's fingertips were dancing along his skin, making him shiver with pleasure.    
  
"We're going to have to do something about that hard cock of yours, aren't we?" His Master asked. "Can you become soft of me?"    
  
Harry felt tears of frustration well in his eyes. He jerkily nodded his head. He could  _ do _ this.    
  
"Harry, nodding isn't an answer."    
  
"Yes," Harry said, breathless with need. "Yes, Master. I can."

Harry tried to think of something  _ un _ sexy as his Master continued to run his fingers over his feverish skin.  _ Unsexy, _ Harry thought furiously. What was unsexy? He screwed up his face - then an image of Uncle Vernon wearing a thong burst into his mind, a memory he had tried to forget. 

The Potter and Dursley households had gone on holiday together to Spain. On the second day, Vernon had dressed only in a tight white thong and headed to a beach - Dudley joining his father.    
  
James and Harry had balked at their relatives who looked more like beached whales and pushed away their breakfast plates. Uncle Vernon's fat, flabby bottom slapping together as he waddled, topless to the beach was enough to put anyone off their dinner.    
  
"Good boy, Harry," his Master said proudly, "Well done."    
  
Harry smiled weakly, thanking whatever God there was that he had hideous uncles to help in a crisis.    
  
"Master," Tom’s voice was close by and Harry fought not to become aroused again.    
  
Harry strained his ears, listening in the silence as the box was opened.

"Ah, here it is." His Master held his silver cock cage above his face so he could see. The cage had small sharp points inside it, designed to press into the soft flesh of a cock and keep it soft. 

Harry had only worn it a couple of times, but every time was memorable.    
  
The cage disappeared from his line of sight and Harry felt it being slipped gently onto his softened cock a few moments later. Harry sighed in relief. Whatever his Master had planned for him now, he no longer had to worry about cumming too soon from the pleasure of it.    
  
Harry hissed as a cold liquid was dripped onto his thighs. Without needing to be told to, Harry felt Tom lean over his legs to lap up the sticky substance. Tom's tongue played lazy circles around his thighs, the older man sighing in pleasure as he lapped at Harry's skin.

Harry's thighs quivered as he tried to remain as still as possible. He had not been told he could move, and he well knew the price of disobeying his Master.

Tom's tongue dipped in the tight space between Harry's thighs - Harry whimpered. He might not be able to get hard, but he could still feel desire pool in his stomach. 

"You have both been so very well behaved." Harry and Tom looked at their Master, the most powerful man in England, who, for right now, was focused solely on them.    
  
"It's time for you  _ both  _ to be rewarded." Their Master leaned forward, raising Tom's head to meet his and giving the man a deep kiss. Licking at the bottom lip, collecting the last of the honey.    
  
"Tom, Harry - bed, now."


End file.
